


Green Flame

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: February Fast Fics [16]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League International (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Freeform, No Beta, Poetry, bisexual!tora olafsdotter, gay!beatriz da costa, we die like tora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Beatriz has always liked women
Relationships: Beatriz da Costa/Tora Olafsdotter
Series: February Fast Fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109282





	Green Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Beatora endgame

Beatriz has always liked women

At first she thought just as friend

But then she met Tora

And she fell in love

Tora was the perfect counter to Beatriz

Tora was sweet to Beatriz's anger

They were balanced

Like fire and ice


End file.
